


Bliss

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Brainwashing, Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Seth, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Emotion," for which I chose "Bliss" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Bliss.

Daniel was floating in a cloudy, calm space where nothing bothered him. Hints of thoughts tugged against his consciousness for the briefest seconds, and then they were gone, banished by the overwhelming bliss.

A hint of recognition when he glanced at some of the other disciples, a tug of duty, but it was quickly suppressed. A foreshadowing of something bad to come, but it was elusive, flickering in the mist of his happiness. He did not need to worry, because Seth would take care of him.

Seth was life. Seth was happiness. Seth was almighty.

A small burst of pain lit his ear, and suddenly the bliss was gone.


End file.
